A Gift of Fire and Knowledge
by DragosHuayra
Summary: Taken from a dying world, Harry Potter finds himself in a place that is both familiar and different. As he tries to adjust to where he is now living, he finds that an old enemy is still alive, and if there is one thing that Harry Potter knows, it is that him and Voldemort will not exist together peacefully. Watch as Harry tries to carve out a life for himself.
1. A Dance with Death

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please take it easy on me. The basis for this story is an AU where Harry Potter was never born to Lily and James Potter. Instead, we have someone else who is the focus of the prophecy. **

**I have taken inspiration from fanfics such as I'm Still Here by kathryn518, Stepping Back by TheBlack'sResurgence, and others which I have read. I will probably use concepts from other fanfics as well and will try to give credit where possible. I apologise in advance if I miss out someone's story in the A/N but it probably means that I once read the story and liked the idea, so I borrowed it but can't remember where the idea came from. Names for AU characters will sometimes be taken from other fanfics as I'm not the best at naming characters.**

**Anyway, this Harry is not going to be a god, but he is still going to be pretty overpowered in the long run. Hopefully my villains will manage to live up to it so that Harry doesn't have too easy a time. **

**I will be using some characters who are not in canon but again, as I've said, this is going to be AU.**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I am not rich enough to own Harry Potter and any characters from his world. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**23 June 2007 - Somewhere in Britain**

A figure, about 7 feet in height, stood completely covered in a black cloak. The grass around his feet seemed to grow older and die as the seconds passed, then grew fresh and died, an endless cycle of rebirth and death. In front of him stood a man, somewhere between 20 and 30, the scars on his face making it hard to truly judge, but his eyes, eyes of the brightest emerald, glowing with restrained power. Eyes which showed pain, loss, grief, experience and resolve.

"Is it time?" His voice flat and expressionless. "Have I finished what I needed to do? Is it time for me to die?" He asked the figure that stood in front of him.

The figure shook its head. 'You, my young master, have a choice. To fade, as the rest of the magicals will in this world, or to carry your fight onwards. There is another world, one where victory is not assured, where a warrior such as yourself will truly have a chance to change things. Where time has not yet reached this point. You will arrive alone, unknown, with neither allies nor enemies. You will have a chance at life, one which you have not been afforded for so long. You can reduce the pointless destruction, and have a chance to save the Wizarding world from a slow descent to its annihilation. You have a choice. One that only you can make.' The words echoed directly into Harry's head as around them you could only make out the sound of the breeze rustling through the grass.

As he looked at Death who stood in front of him, Harry asked, "Why? Why give me a choice when you could take me as your own?"

'You do not fear to meet me and so I do not have to fear that you will run. 10 minutes, or 3000 years, you will never seek to run from me. But others, Riddle, Herpo, even Dumbledore. They have tried to run. I will only chase those who try to escape from the inevitable, never those who truly understand. And as my Master, the one who holds the three Hallows, as well as the magic of the Peverell's, you are the only one who may enjoy such a chance. Oh, and that damnable phoenix wants to help you one final time. It is ready to pass, and is willing to offer its magic for the ritual.'

Shock appeared on Harry's face. "Fawkes? I've barely seen him since Dumbledore's death. Why does he want to help."

'It is tired. It has seen too much, lived too long. It does not wish to watch the fall of the magical races as well. It has decided it would rather the rest of its power goes towards something useful. I will miss it.' A feeling of melancholy transmitted along with the words.

"You speak as if I have already made my decision to leave."

'We all know your character. You may be the Master of Death, but there is a reason the inhabitants of this world know you best as the 'God of War'. They may still refer to you by other names, but they never truly forget what you are capable of. Of what you have done since the day you turned 21. You single handedly sent over 2000 of Riddle's men to me in the following years, then you took out Riddle himself. Anti-climatic maybe, but you will never turn down a chance to fight him again if you can save another life falling because of him. Especially, when those that are already dead here, may still be alive over there.'

With a shake of his head, Death carried on. 'I know you child. I have been walking with you since the day you received that scar on your head. The day you became the final Peverell. The day the gifts I gave the Peverell brothers joined to become one. And no matter what he says, Riddle died that day. The second he lost his body you became the sole Heir of the three Peverell brothers. The culmination of fate. The decisions that were made against you may have damned this timeline, but you will not allow yourself to be constrained by those fools again. The deities will enjoy watching what you do to those that wronged you. You have two weeks to prepare yourself for the jump. Put everything you want to take in that trunk of yours. You can experiment with subdimensional storage later.'

As Death seemed to fade away, Harry could only shake his head while muttering, "I hate how that fucker just reads my mind. That's what I get for being on friendly terms with a deity."

* * *

**2 weeks later - Stonehenge - 07/07/07**

The figure of Harry Potter could be seen in the middle of the standing stones. In front of him stood Death, still in his faceless black robes, and hovering in the air was Fawkes, the phoenix.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fawkes. You have a long time left to live. I get that you're tired, but this seems a bit sudden."

As Harry kept trying to persuade Fawkes, the only response he would get is a solemn trill. The meaning once again, sent straight to his mind.

'It is my time hatchling. I have lived longer than any of my kind, and in this ritual, I may at least put my power to a better use.'

Resigned to what Fawkes wanted to do, Harry could only pet the phoenix and hope to see him as well in the new world he would be entering.

'Harry, child, remember that I will always be with you. For I am eternal. Life cannot exist without Death to balance the equation. I may not come to your beck and call, the hallows may no longer go with you for the world you enter has its own, but the gifts that you have received as their owner are yours to keep. Most of the rituals you have performed will also stay with you.'

As Harry stood in the middle of the ritual circle, Death strode around the perimeter activating runes that lay hidden, prepared for this one ritual. Finally finishing his circuit, Death was facing Harry.

'It is time, I shall see you on the other side.'

"Thank you. I hope I do not have to see you too soon Death. Goodbye Fawkes. I will always remember you old friend. I hope you find happiness wherever you end up."

With a final trill, Fawkes exploded into flames. Unlike the other times that Harry had seen this occur, the flames did not die out but increased in size till a 20 foot tall phoenix made of flames was visible in front of him. The flames then split into runes that incorporated themselves into the ritual circle seamlessly.

Harry just had time to see Death start to fade away as he lost consciousness and all he knew was the sweet embrace of nothingness.

On the seventh second, of the seventh minute, of the seventh hour, on the seventh day, of the seventh month, of the seventh year of the new millennium, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, the Boy-Who-Lived, God of War, ceased to exist on the world he was born in.

* * *

**A/N: Fawkes is referred to as ****it** **by Death as it is genderless, just like Death. Harry on the other hand, refer to both as male as that is how he personally views them. Seven being one of the most magical numbers in Arithmancy, makes the ritual more effective due to when it was performed. Anyway, remember to follow, favourite and review please.**


	2. Living Fossils

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the new world. Hopefully, this chapter should give you both an introduction where Harry has just arrived, a look at how he behaves, and maybe some background on his skills. Will be a bit of an info dump, so bear with it please.**

**Sometime - Somewhere**

As Harry started to rise to consciousness, everything that had happened over the last two weeks flashed through his mind.

_**Two weeks ago - The Old World**_

Being told by Death about his destination, it was a given that Harry would prepare for his next great adventure. One where he did not even need to die before it began. Then again, he personally hadn't heard of anyone else who had been struck by the killing curse multiple times and kept coming back. Yes, multiple times, as in more than the twice that was known to the public. Anyway, the rest of that story is for another time, after all, there was a reason that the Sorting Hat had thought that Harry was a perfect fit for Slytherin. He always knew how to hide his most important secrets for when they could effectively save his life.

Knowing that he was about to skip worlds, as well as the knowledge that his current wizarding world was doomed, he decided to grab everything of value that he had access to.

Having already taken out everything from his family vaults in the years since he went on the run, he went back to Potter Manor where he had everything stored. Adding to that, he decided to take a collection of books and other odds and ends from Hogwarts itself.

He was lucky as he was one of the few people who could get back into Hogwarts with all its wards set to lock down any entry.

Two weeks later, he had finally managed to pack everything into his trunk and hopefully, he had been intelligent enough to get everything he needed for his travels. Of course, even if he hadn't, as long as he could buy it, he was most likely not going to struggle to acquire it due to the fortune he now carried with him.

_**Present - The New World**_

As Harry reminisced on the last two weeks, he finally came to full consciousness. Quickly and effectively, he took stock of his surroundings and then his body.

To his shock, he found that even though everything he had with him had come along on the trip, his clothes looked like they had gained a couple of sizes. Taking a closer look at himself, he realised that instead of his clothes growing, he had instead become smaller.

Before he could work out why he was smaller though, he heard footsteps approaching. Looking around, he could see he was in bed in a relatively large room with a view onto what looked like acres of gardens. Relaxing slightly due to something that Death had told him about a week before he left, Harry still kept his guard up as he waited to see who was entering the room.

_**Flashback**_

'Harry, the bird deciding to add itself to the ritual lets me give you a couple of perks when you travel. I won't spoil all the surprises but I'll send you somewhere you'll find a couple of old friends of mine. Tell them the truth, the whole truth, they should be able to give you a bit of help. Oh, and Fate started laughing when I told her where I was sending you and said that you might get a nice surprise. I have no clue what that surprise is but she seems to think you'll enjoy it.'

"Damn it Death. Don't just pop up from the middle of nowhere and talk in my head." Harry responded with a flinch. "And he's gone again."

_**Flashback end**_

"Well hello there young man, as nice as it is to meet you, mind telling me how you landed in front of my house." A masculine voice said, as Harry observed the two people who walked through the door.

The man who spoke looked like he was in late 30s to early 40s, tanned, with a head full of dark brown hair. He had kind features, with bright blue eyes and stood at around 6 feet in height. Even though he didn't look overly muscled, he moved with the grace of a warrior. But to Harry, more than all these factors, what really stood out was the restrained power that he could feel from him, and from the lady who followed him into the room. Power that almost rivalled the Dumbledore from his own world.

Slapping him on the back of the head, the lady said with a tone of fond exasperation. "Introduce yourself first. You've been alive so long and you're still as rude as the day I met you."

Around the same age as the man, the lady was paler, with black hair, regal features and eyes that were almost too dark to look at comfortably. They almost seemed to take in the light from around them. Petite compared to the man at a mere 5'4, she look as threatening, but every single one of Harry's instincts were screaming at him that this woman was dangerous, much more dangerous than the man she was with.

Smiling at the woman, the man once again addressed Harry.

"Hello there, I am Nicolas Flamel, and this lovely lady is Perenelle, my wife. Now do you mind telling me why you are here. Especially as I found you passed out in front of my door. My door, which is in one of the most heavily warded places on this planet. And you somehow got there without tripping any of my wards or sensors. So, young man, have you got any answers for me?"

The only thing that went through Harry's mind at that point was 'Shit, Death really doesn't do anything by halves does he.'

Shaking off his shock, Harry managed to respond.

"It's a pretty long story. One which you two will probably need to know anyway. But do you mind if I could eat something first? I can barely concentrate because of how hungry I am. I promise that I am not here to harm you or do anything nefarious."

With an assessing stare from Nicolas, he gestured at Harry to follow him. Getting up and following the couple, the three were soon settled at a table on a balcony overlooking the gardens while eating a selection of sandwiches.

"I didn't plan on letting anyone know about who I am anytime soon, but it seems even the best laid plans go to hell as soon as I am involved." Smirking, Harry continued. "The reason that I didn't trip any of your wards and censors is probably because I was transported directly there due to the ritual that I was just part of."

Holding up his hand to stall a question that Nicholas looked like he was about to ask, Harry kept speaking.

"I know it sounds completely unbelievable, but I was just sent across worlds by the deity called Death because of a couple of things he wanted me to do. Even though I wasn't planning to tell anyone soon, he did let me know I was being sent to old friends of his, and that I should probably let you know everything. So just to let you know, Thanatos, better known as Death, sends his regards and, well, he also sends me."

With a smile and releasing his wand from its holster, he slowly pointed it up and said, "I swear on my life that what I just told you was the truth. So mote it be."

With eyes wide, the two Flamels just looked at each other in shock.

Shaking his head, Nicolas responded, "When I found you outside my door, I can honestly say that I came up with a whole bunch of theories on how you got there, and not one of them is as outlandish as the truth. With the oath, and the fact that you speak so casually of Thanatos, I have to admit that I'm starting to get interested in exactly why you're here."

"First, dear husband of mine, I would like to ask the child his name." Perenelle cut in.

"I was born on my world as Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I was also known as the 'Boy-who-lived' for the majority of my life."

At the looks of shock that once again appeared on the Flamels faces, Harry could tell that he about to learn something that was going to have a very large effect on his life going forward.

Perenelle leaned in and took a much more assessing look at Harry.

"Dear god, you look like them. Just like James with Lily's eyes. But we would have known if you were born here, and as far as we know, there has never been a Harry Potter. Unless I am very mistaken, we have a 'Girl-who-lived' instead. Your… counterpart, lets say, a certain Rose Potter. She was dubbed that when an attack on Potter manor by Voldemort ended in him disappearing and Rose Potter left with a scar and the residue of the killing curse. No-one quite knows what happened that night other than that Peter Pettigrew led Voldemort to Potter manor and he ended up killing Rose's godparents Marlene McKinnon and Remus Lupin before they attacked her."

Perenelle spoke so quickly that it took Harry a minute to decipher exactly what he had heard. As soon as it sunk in, Harry was left with his mouth open, trying to get to terms with the fact that his parents were apparently alive in this world. Then a flash of sorrow as he registered that Remus was dead here as well.

"James and Lily Potter are alive? Remus died?"

Not understanding Harry's shock, Perenelle replied with an affirmative.

Leaning back Harry started to explain how the events occurred in his world. Starting with the fact he was the only child of the Potters at the time, to how they went under Fidelius in Godric's Hollow. Harry continued with the events of 31st October 1981 where his parents died to day he walked into Hogwarts.

**A/N: Remember, his original world was canon until he was hit with the killing curse by Voldemort for the second time.**

Looking at him with a mixture of sorrow and shock, the Flamels listened about his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys. As he finished explaining his life till he got his Hogwarts letter, Nicolas cut Harry off.

"I'm assuming this means that Charlus and Dorea were dead then? I know for a fact that there is nothing that is more important to those two than family and no matter what Albus said, they would never let one of their grandchildren be raised by anyone but them if they were orphaned."

"My grandparents were murdered by Voldemort before I was born in my world. I never even knew their names until a few years ago. The Dursleys, unfortunately, were the only family I had left at that point in time."

Perenelle then started to talk. "Well, that is another major difference between your world and this one. I assume that with the death of his parents James decided not to keep you at Potter manor but moved to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. Thinking about it more, there is every chance that Dorea never gave James and Lily a chance to live anywhere but Potter Manor with the state that the war was in back then. Plus with a child, neither James or Lily would have argued."

Harry had finally realised something that was bugging him. The Flamels seemed to know an awful lot about his family in this world.

"You seem to know the Potters pretty well. I don't ever recall anything about you knowing the Potters in my world. The only person that you were known to associate with was Albus Dumbledore."

Nicolas was the one to answer this. "We have known the Potter family for the last 200 years at least. We actually helped raise Charlus, along with a couple other children including Dorea, and her older brother Arcturus. I taught them politics and Perenelle taught them how to fight. With the way the world was going, we thought it would be a good idea to make sure there were people who could stand up for themselves against those like Grindelwald. We had, of course, heard about him from Albus and decided that the threat that he posed could end up being pretty major. Before you ask, we are not allowed to personally intervene too much in battles between wizards. It is one of the caveats between us and Thanatos which has allowed us to live for almost 4000 years. Yes, we are a lot older than we look." He finished speaking with a smirk.

Once again Harry just sat there with his mouth wide open. This was made even more comical as he was about to take a bite from a sandwich meaning he had it hovering in front of his mouth while he just stared at the older couple. Well, more like ancient couple.

"Nicolas, don't just shock the boy like that with no explanation. Sorry about that Harry. Yes, we are a lot older than we let most people know. Due to a couple of coincidences, I became kind of immortal. And because of the marriage vows that take place between a soul bound couple, we share our life which is why Nicolas is also alive. This does mean that if one of us dies, then the other does as well. We are not truly immortal, as in we can be killed by violence as easy as any other but we can't die because of old age. The only reason we are telling you this is because you were sent by Thanatos and therefore are trustworthy. As Nicolas has already told you, the reason that Thanatos has not taken us to his domain so far is because we follow the rules that he laid out all those years ago. We have seen others who have achieved our type of functional immortality being taken by Thanatos for breaking the rules so we are very careful to do what we must."

Once again shocked by what he heard, Harry managed to ask a question this time. "There are others who are as long lived as you?"

Perenelle was the one who answered. "Not quite. There were two couples who were older than us when we were young but both sets of couples decided that they had had enough and wanted to move on a long time back. The first when we were around 200 years old and the second when we were about to turn 1000. Currently the only ones alive are a couple in Greece, a couple in Rome, though they travel a lot, a couple who live in the Himalayas and another couple in South America. Yes, as I can see you realise, they are all couples. If the one who gains immortality does not manage to find their mate then they will eventually die a natural death. If they complete the marriage bond though, they meet with Thanatos at the moment the first one out of the couple dies their first death and Thanatos will give them the choice to accept the rules and gain immortality for as long as they wish, or to reject the offer. Remember, this will only happen if the couple are also soul bound.

Any who have gained true immortality will then be introduced to them if they decide to accept the offer. We who are immortals are also told to keep an eye out for those who have the chance to gain immortality and teach them if necessary. Unlike being introduced to a new immortal couple, we can only meet those with a chance, by chance. Us immortals can feel them if we are close enough though. We are responsible to see if they will be good at following the rules and can let Thanatos know if we have any concerns.

I can see that you seem to be confused about why we are explaining all of this Harry, but bear with us, there is a reason."

Perenelle then nodded at Nicolas who was almost jumping around in excitement. As soon as he received the nod, Nicolas started to speak in an excited tone.

"Harry, there are four things about your life that you haven't told us yet, but we know for certain have happened to you. You have, at some point in your life, been bitten by a very venomous magical creature like a runespoor. This caused you to end up at the edge of death. At this point, you were cured by freely given phoenix tears that were cried directly into the wound. You were then exposed to soul magic at one point or the other. Finally, the taint of the soul magic was completely cleared from your system."

Saying this, both the Flamels looked expectantly at Harry.

With a surprised nod, Harry agreed.

"Well, tell us what happened at least, I can barely take the suspense."

At Nicolas' loud exclamation, Harry produced a startled laugh. Shaking his head, he decided to tell them the entire truth.

"If you guys had waited to hear more of my story, this would have been explained. Anyway, bear with the questions as it will be explained when I end up completing my story but let me give you the basics. I was bitten by a basilisk, the Serpent of Slytherin at that, in my second year at Hogwarts. I was then healed from the brink of death by Fawkes crying into the wound. The soul magic is a much more horrible story though. I was unintentionally made a pseudo-Horcrux for Voldemort when my parents died. It was then destroyed when I was hit by a killing curse by Voldemort years later."

The way the Flamels flinched when Harry talked about the Horcrux, he realised that the two of them probably knew exactly what they were.

With a look of horror on his face, Nicolas asked, "Horcrux? Are you sure? And how do you become a pseudo-Horcrux and survive without being possessed and taken over?"

"My parents, Lily and James Potter, used a sacrificial ritual to stop Voldemort the day he came after me. When Voldemort fired the killing curse at me, he had already taken the two lives necessary to fully charge the ritual which in turn took the curse he fired at me and reflected it directly back at him. Unfortunately, he had planned to use my death to create a Horcrux so his soul was already on the verge of breaking, adding to the fact his soul was unstable with the fact he had already produced 5 Horcruxes, some of his soul broke free and attached itself to the closest magical object it could find. That just happened to be me. There was an open cut on my forehead which it attached itself to. Luckily, as the ritual was not completed, the Horcrux was dormant and only a pseudo-Horcrux. The only thing it could do was cause pain when I was near another soul piece and allow Voldemort to send me visions both intentionally and unintentionally.

I assume from what we were speaking about beforehand, these four things are the preliminary requirements for your kind of immortality?"

Slowly nodding, Perenelle started to speak after taking a moment to register the information that Harry had just given them.

"Yes, it's not truly important but normally we are incapable of talking about this with any others. Even if we meet someone who is compatible, they are not allowed to be told. The reason we brought it up is because we always try but the oath will warn us. For some reason they didn't so I am assuming it was important to tell you."

"Ah, the reason that the oath did not stop you is probably because Thanatos doesn't think that I should have to accidentally find out about the immortality. Especially as I am already the Master of Death so I'm immortal anyway." Harry said with an amused smirk.

This time, the Flamels just shook their heads and accepted. Already getting used to the shocks that Harry had being giving them while they spoke.

Perenelle then asked Harry to continue with his original story to bring them up to speed with his old world.

As Harry told them about everything that happened during his Hogwarts years, they could only listen in shock and feel disgust at the magical community that let everything happen.

**A/N: Remember, this is all the same as canon until Harry gets hit by that killing curse.**

Once he got to the point where he was hit by the killing curse for the second time after finding out about the pseudo-Horcrux in his scar, he told them about how Voldemort was able to flee the battle of Hogwarts.

**A/N: This is where in Harry's original world, the timeline diverged from canon**

"Once he fled, we managed to hold Hogwarts but it had become truly isolated and we had lost too many people. This time we were the ones doing terrorist strikes against those who were in power. We had to forget Dumbledore's ideal of stunning everyone but instead had to start putting people down with extreme prejudice. Unfortunately, we kept losing people. Day by day, we had less people. Eventually we decided that the only thing we could do was leave Britain.

So we shut down Hogwarts and then I travelled. Country to country. I studied the art of war, both mundane and magical. I learnt about our heritage, about inherited skills. I studied magic as pure magic instead of breaking it all down into light or dark magic. Eventually I understood that it all came down to intent.

I studied the soul in Greece. I went from a Parseltongue to a Beastspeaker in India. I became a Ward Master in Egypt. I studied martial arts in China. I became a Battle Mage in Japan. And I became a Ritual Shaman in Africa.

Throughout all of this, I knew that Voldemort was winning, and there was nothing that I could do. He gained power in the global magical stage but he managed to expose us to the muggles and they started to attack Voldemort and all he ruled with extreme prejudice. So I joined the American army and that was where I learned how to truly kill. I was taught to kill using both muggle and magical means. Guns, knives, swords, spells.

And while we fought, we knew that the world burned. It got to a point that the magicals had fallen to a point where we could not exist anymore. All the magical creatures having been killed in the crossfire. The purebloods dead at the hands of either the muggles or Voldemort himself.

Eventually magic herself started to fade. No muggleborns had been born for 5 years. The purebloods losing magic as more and more squibs were being born.

It was at that point Thanatos told me that the fight was pointless. The magical world was going extinct and nothing could be done about it. He offered me this chance a year after he told me the fight was pointless.

He said he had been planning to send me for a while but that Fawkes had offered his magic for the ritual as he wanted to pass on. And here I am. The only one to escape my war."

By this time, the three of them had moved into a sitting room while the Flamels listened to Harry's story.

Having heard of the total destruction of magic herself from a world, even if it was not their own, the Flamels felt horrified and vowed to themselves to help Harry so that the same would not happen here.

Realising that they probably needed some time to come to terms with everything, Harry told them that he was going to get some more rest if it was possible as he still felt very tired after jumping dimensions.

_**The next day**_

Having woken up from his sleep, Harry went looking for the Flamels. They were again at the table overlooking the gardens and had what looked like a huge spread of food in front of them. Realising that it was breakfast the following day, Harry joined them and the three ate in a comfortable silence.

After they moved back to the sitting room, Nicolas was the one who started the conversation.

"Perenelle and I have talked over all that we have heard from you yesterday and have come to a decision. The conditions of our immortality are not affected if we aid you, especially as the person that we are aiding you against is someone that is unfairly trying to cheat death. Even though it was a long time ago, we still remember hearing about what Herpo the foul had done. It wasn't us but another couple who have since decided to pass on who ended up helping in that battle. Thanatos himself had given them permission to help.

By the way, he has already visited us and let us know that helping you is allowed as Horcruxes are involved. He also told us to tell you the reason you feel like you are not damaged mentally like you used to be is because when your body was de-aged, so was your mind. So you are now a 16 year old both physically and mentally, you just have access to the knowledge and skills that you learned in your past world.

How did he explain the specifics again?"

Nicolas had turned and addressed Perenelle right at the end and she took over to tell Harry about the specifics of his new body.

"Thanatos said that even though you have been de-aged, all that you have lost are the non binding rituals that you had been part of in the past and gained an otherwise fresh body. He explained it as a rebirth caused by the power of the phoenix Fawkes. Your body has retained every possible advantage that your old body possessed but lost all the disadvantages. This includes the mental trauma you have suffered in the past, but you can still bring up the memories as wanted, the emotional component has just been dulled for your worst memories.

Would you allow me to scan you so that I can tell you the current status of your body, plus it would be good for me to know if I have to act as your healer."

After Harry nodded his acceptance, Perenelle summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and then cast a complex diagnostics charm on Harry. As soon as the spell was cast, the quill started to automatically write on the parchment. Finally, about a minute later the quill stopped writing and Perenelle read out what the diagnostics charm had found.

"Well, Harry, you were born on this world on July the 31st 1978 according to the charm. That means that you are two years older than you were last time. You are perfectly healthy, and have never broken a bone. That makes sense with the new body. You still do have a couple of notable scars though. You have the basilisk bite on your right arm, the wound from the Dragon on your left arm, the lightning bolt scar you were famous for is gone though. You also have a couple of what look like bite scars on your legs. You still have the combination of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your blood that give you an immunity to anything weaker than the venom in your blood, just like I have the runespoor venom and phoenix tears in mine. Though, I'm pretty sure there isn't a stronger poison/venom that exists when compared to basilisk venom. Especially when the basilisk is potentially the oldest basilisk to ever live.

There is nothing else the charm picked up other than a Ritual of Concealment has been performed, thus hiding any other ritual that you have taken part in. Don't worry about anyone else finding out about that though Harry, only the charm I used will even be able to pick that up and that is because I'm the one who invented this charm and only me and Nicolas know it."

Having flinched slightly at the revelation that the charm picked up that he had taken part in rituals, Harry relaxed when he heard that only the Flamels knew it.

"I've performed a few rituals. It goes along with being a Ritual Shaman. Obviously the Ritual of Concealment so that my advantages will stay hidden and so they can't be used against me in any way. It's doubly helpful as it also saves me the hassle from countries that look down on rituals. One I don't mind anyone knowing is the Ritual of the Third Eye. The one from India that allows you to gain the _sight_ as long as you have a potent venom/poison in your system. It really helps with wards as the _sight_ allows me to literally see magic when I want to, making wards visible makes it a lot easier to take them apart. Plus, as it is affected by the potency of the poison or venom used, my _sight _is amongst the best out there. Made me very welcome by the Goblin's for warding and curse breaking.

Other than that, most are to do with the abilities of a beast speaker."

**A/N: Harry has to have some secrets for later**

After a moment, Nicolas started to tell Harry about the plans the Flamels had come up after thinking about all the information they were given the previous day.

"First, all the main action happens in Hogwarts so we need to get you there. Also, this year should be the year that the Triwizard Tournament will take place. That means that you have a chance to get everything ready to take him down soon after he gains a body if most things happen as they did last time.

The problem is that we have to let him gain a body so that we can truly kill him, and that's only after we do something about all the Horcruxes. Of course, that still leaves all the old problems in place so we can't just kill him and think all the problems are sorted. We have to take out all of his supporters but that can't be done legally if he doesn't set up his Death Eaters again.

All in all, it just ends up as a massive mess."

Taking a second to think it all over, Harry could tell that every point that Nicolas had brought up was correct.

"We can check for the Horcruxes in the same places but unfortunately it may not be true here. Another thing that I found out before coming here was that the Albus Dumbledore in this world is not the same as the one in my old world. Here he is a lot more manipulative according to Thanatos.

Looking at everything that I've learned about this world so far, I assume that some of this happened as he did not have the same amount of control as he was given in my old world. The Potters here are under the eye of Charlus who is well known as one of the most dangerous warriors that England has ever produced and Rose has parents here so she couldn't be moulded into the willing sacrifice that Dumbledore wanted her to become.

I understand from your reactions to some of what you heard, that Dumbledore was lying to you about the Philosopher's Stone in 1991/92?"

With a sad look, Nicolas nodded in agreement and spoke with a resigned tone. "You are correct. He told us that he wanted it for research in poison antidotes. Obviously, we don't need it to stay alive and I'm unsure if the Elixir of Life will even keep you alive as we only use it as a powerful healing potion, but he just told us that it was destroyed while he fought a dark wizard who tried to break into where he had it hidden. He never told us it was in Hogwarts either. Then he told us it was for the best and that we should get our affairs in order before we die. He also pointed out he wouldn't mind if we donated our money and books to him when we passed.

I am even more glad that we are unable to share our secret as we got pretty close to him when he was younger and could have potentially told him. It was only because we hadn't helped raise him like we had some others that means he knows less secrets including the truth about the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry allowed the man a moment to compose himself before he answered.

"That means that we also have to take Dumbledore down while not allowing his followers to interfere too much. It could be done pretty easily by letting him know something about the Gaunt Ring and hoping the curse takes him. I also need to get rid of Severus Snape as he is supposed to be a horrible man in this world as well according to Thanatos. Also, he told me the only reason Snape even tried to help me was because of the life debt he owed my father and all that bullshit about loving Lily was so that Dumbledore would think him redeemed."

The three of them sat there and quietly contemplated everything that they had learned so far. It was obvious to all of them that this was happening at a very fast pace and that they were slightly overwhelmed with the size of the task that was in front of them.

When two owls flew into the room holding expensive looking envelopes, Nicolas suddenly sat up straight like he had thought of something important.

"Harry, you never mentioned the Head of a Family Magic when you were telling us about your world."

Seeing Harry's look of confusion, Nicolas continued while opening and reading the letters that he had just received.

"In this world, every Head of a Family has access to the Family Magic and will be able to tell if something happens to someone in the family. You were the Head of both Potter and Black, and both of those families have very experienced Head of Houses who have realised that there is something wrong as a new member has just appeared. They can also track down the members of their family as long as they are not being shielded against, and as you have no experience with it, you can't shield from them.

The letters that I have just received are from Charlus and Arcturus asking for permission to visit to talk about the change they felt in their Family Magics.

Don't be worried about the Family Magic, it is solely used to determine if the Head of the Family has the right to their position. If the Family Magic deems them unworthy, then they cannot be the Head of their family and someone else will take on the position. It is also used as a safety net so that if something happens to someone in the family, the Head is made aware and they can provide assistance as long as they have not been shielded against."

Harry took a moment to allow this to sink in and realised that this meant he would have to meet his grandparents and great uncle very soon.

Seeing the look of panic in his eyes, Perenelle summoned a calming draught and gave it to Harry. Then once he had drunk it, she told him, "Go take a nap. You look very tired. We'll tell them to come over and show them everything in a Pensieve so that they are up to date with everything that has happened to you and why you are here. Obviously they won't be able to see parts of it, but the three of them know about those caveats from when we helped raise them so they won't ask too many questions. Also, why don't you hand over your memories of your school years so that we can see what happened. It will help them understand that this is no joke."

Hearing this, Harry drew his wand and gave her the memories in glass containers that she conjured, then he almost ran back to his room. Just before sleep took him, his final thoughts were, 'I don't have the faintest clue how to address them.'

**A/N: Chapter 2 done. I hope you're enjoying the background info, there should be a bit more action in the next couple of chapters. Obviously next chapter Harry meets his family for the first time. And maybe there will be a surprise character or two being introduced.**

**Please do give constructive criticism where possible. And let me know about any grammatical errors.**


End file.
